The new Hero of mob kingdom
by themoonprniceN
Summary: Normal high school student shrank had a good life. But when she is sucked into minecraft with new found powers, what will she do? Try to leave this land? Or save it? follow shrank through her journey through minecraft and it's kingdoms as she will make new friends, enemies, and new found loves.(This includes mob talker.) (This is also a harem.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys it's me again but with a diffent story. This story will be based off of mob kingdom form the author najee.

Before is starting this I need to set a few ground rules.

One: this will also be a harem like story of N. But also like N they will take time to build relationships.

Two: This character will actually be a girl not a boy, but I do have a surprise for you guys.

Three: She will not be powerless, but she won't know how to control her powers until later.

Four: This is an alternate time line, najee was never there but she is.

So now if that does out of the way let's begin. I do not own anything I use in this, except my oc.

The new hero of mob kingdom

Chapter one: Arriving

In a small town named Grenville was a young girl who was about to have adventure of a life time. "(Yawning) Man another long day of high school." said a young girl entering a normal looking room. This girl's name is shrank fuoco. Fuoco means fire in Italian. Shrank doesn't rellay come Italy but her great grandpa and grandma did though.

Shrank is not your average girl. She 16 years old doesn't have many friends but gets along with a lot of people though. She has a friendly audited but is way too shy. She is 5'9 (pretty tall for a girl her age huh?) she also has brown long hair and very baby blue eyes. She usllay wears a red short sleeve shirt with blue shorts. The shorts go down to her knees though. Also wears a dark green jacket, because for some odd reason she's all ways so cold. She finally wears a gray baseball cap, she all ways wears that cap.

A lot of people consider her as a tomboy because the way she dresses, but in the truth she's rellay not. "Man what should I do now, I've already finished my homework on the bus when I came back home." said shrank as she huffed in boredom. "Oh I know I'll play on my minecraft account." she said. As she sat on the chair next to her computer she stared her computer and got on to her minecraft account. "The only place where I can escape realty." thought shrank.

Later as she was mining she saw something on her computer screen. "What the heck is that?" thought shrank. She was in front of a purple block and it was glowing a strange color. "But I didn't install a mod I don't even know how to." thought shrank. As she mined the strange block her screen started to frizz up and go crazy. "What the duck?!" thought shrank. (Yes I know she said duck, she's not much on cursing.) Then her screen opened a strange hole. She started to back away, but the hole was sucking her in. "Mom, dad, help!" yelled shrank.

But she had slipped on the floor and the hole sucked her in. As she was sucked in all she saw was darkness. "Where am I?!" thought shrank. But then sunndly a strange glow came from the darkness. It looked like a wand that had a black orb. Sunndly the black orb went into her chest and came back out in the middle of her chest. She covered her chest and was sunndly shot out of the darkness and into an unknown place. "Where am I?" thought shrank as she looked like she was about to cry.

You see shrank is a fragile girl. Even the smallest scare can give her a heart attack. Where she was looked like hell, no littlry looked like hell. It was full of weird red rocks, lava was every were and also their where strange cries of who knows what. Oh and another thing….. Everything was made of blocks! As shrank was about to have a cry of a life time she heard a voice. "You idoit get it right or I'll make sure you'll do!" yelled a voice. It sounded female. But as soon shrank was about to check who it was that orb started to glow and then sunndly stopped. "What was that … oh well I guess." thought shrank. She looked down at her chest to find it bare. "Oh thank goodness….. Wait what?!" thought shrank.

Her chest was gone and was replaced with a man's chest. She checked her down part and found out that her baby maker was replaced too. She was now a he! (How could have that happen? ) "Ok calm down… You're a dude now… How am I supposed to be calm?!" shrank thought. As she was having a freak out she hit her arm on one of the strange red blocks. "Ow!" yelped shrank.

"Huh, what was that?" said that same voice form before. "Oh no, I have to hide somewhere." thought shrank. She saw a huge pile of blocks and hid behind them. "Hmmm, looks like it was nothing princess." said a male voice. "What princess?" she thought. As she was thinking this she had accidently hit on the blocks which caused the other ones to knock down. "Hey look, it's ah human!" yelled a man. "Get him!" said another man.

"Oh no, I've got to run!" thought shrank as she ran off. She was running as fast as she could but they were catching up. She wasn't the most atchitle person alive. As she finally thought she lost them she almost fell of the edge of the cliff. "Wow I was about to fell what ah lobster fell's in hot water." thought shrank with a sweat drop. As she was about to turn around she found that she was surround. "We'll duck." said shrank with another sweat drop. "What are you doing here in the nether mortal?" said one of the men. "Um I just ended up here." she said sheepishly.

"Why don't we just kill him already?" said another man. "Wait kill me?!" she thought. "No! I won't let you!" she said. She ran past them and to a boulder. "You can't escape us mortal!" one of them yelled. As if on que came the princess of the blazes, princess blazette. "Where did he go?" she said to one of the male blazes. "Hey behind that boulder over there." he said. "I can't let them get me!" panicked shrank. Her adrenaline kicked in as she picked up the giant boulder and tossed it at them. "Oooohhhh shit!" yelled blazette. The boulder came as fast as a bullet towards them. Three of blazette men got hit by this giant boulder. "What the…Did I do that?" thought shrank. That boulder was 200 times her size. "Why you human! I'll make sure you'll burn in the lava for that move!" yelled blazette.

Blazette was charging her attack and shrank was frozen in place by fear. "Burn you bastered!" yelled blazette. She shot her attack. "We'll goodbye world." thought shrank. But when the fire hit her it caused an explosion but she looked totally fine. "What the nether?" said blazette. She hit shrank again with a fireball but nothing happened. "Uugghh! Hit him!" yelled blazette. All of the blazes hit shrank with a consist fireballs, but the end result was the same. Shrank saw this and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god." she said.

"Hey you! What are you?" said blazette. "Well I'm a-" as shrank was about to say until that same glow form before came back and then stopped. She looked down again at her chest and saw she had her chest back. "I'm a girl again! Yes!" yelled shrank. The princess and the blazes were dumbfounded. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait." said blazette. "You are actually a girl?" asked blazette. "Oh um…." shranks shyness was kicking in. "Answer me!" yelled blazette. "Eeypp!" yelped shrank as she sat down covering herself. "(Sigh) Oh boy." said blazette as she ran her hand through her hair. "Hey look sorry I just have angerment issue…" said blazette in a low voice. Finally shrank looked up and acuttly took a look at her. She looked about 5'4 had orange eyes, gold like hair and was also wearing a red 2 piece swim suit.

She looked at blazette and smiled. "Um it's ok… I get scared easily." said shrank. Blazette saw this and pokered face. "Wait she's actually being nice to me?" thought blazette. "Oh… it's okay I did rellay mean to yell at you." said blazette sheepish. "So…. What's your name mortal?" asked blazette. "Oh my name is shrank fuoco." shrank said. "What does fuoco mean?" asked blazette. "Oh right you don't know Italian huh. Well it means "fire" in Italian." said shrank. Blazette was surprised at this. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed blazette. "Um if you don't mind me asking, what's so funny?" asked a confused shrank.

"What so funny that fire is the main element I use." said blazette. "Oh I guess finding a person with the same element you use is pretty funny." laughed shrank. They both laughed toghter as the other blazes were dumbfounded. Was the princess acuttly getting along with someone and their ah human?! "So since I don't know much about you how about you say we head back to my castle?" asked blazette. "Oh um… That would be nice." said shrank while blushing. Suddenly that black orb form her chest started to glow yellow and then all that fire that hit her early was shot out in a random direction. "Wait what's that in your chest?" asked blazette. "I don't know what it is, it just came." shrank said. As blazette was about to look into her shirt shrank scouted back. "Wait what are doing?!" asked a blushing shrank. "Oh come on let me just look." said blazette as she looked in shranks shirt. "What the Nether!?" yelled blazette. "How did you get the orb form the wand of oblivion!?" said blazette. "I didn't get it, it just appeared before me, but this thing inside me and then dispersed." said shrank in a panicked voice. Blazette realized that she was yelling again. "Oh sorry…. I didn't mean to yell again, it just happens." said blazette in a low voice. Shrank then put her hand on blazette's shoulder and smiled. "Hey I said it was all right didn't I?" shrank said. Blazette then smiled to. "Right, let's get to my castle and then you can explain your story." said blazette. Shrank nodded her head. "All right everyone were heading back to the castle!" yelled blazette. Everyone heard her and soon everyone was walking back to the castle.

Hey guys it's me again the author thank you for reading this new story, hoped you liked it and yes she has super stretgh. How strong you ask? She can lift over 7 million pounds. Now that's strong. Well that's all for today so peace off.


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

Ello guys it's me again with another chapter of mob kingdom Sorry it took so long to update. The story of N Luner has been a pain lately and in this chapter shrank is goanna meet some new friends and maybe some new abilities to. :)

Now if that's out of the way let's starting this. I do not own anything I use in this story except my oc.

Chapter 2: New Friends

As we see blazette and shrank were at a dinner table talking and eating, shrank noticed something. "Um blazette can I ask you something?" asked shrank. "What is it?" said blazette. "Are there other uh…. monsters like you?" asked shrank.

"Like the other princess?" asked blazette. "Wait there are other princess?" asked shrank in a confused voice. "Yeah. There a lot more princess then just me you know." said blazette as she ate a piece of steak. "Oh right. Oh! May I please another serving of steak?" asked shrank as she was served another plate of steak. "You know that's your seventh serving of steak." said blazette with a sweat drop.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be greedy." said shrank with a blush. "No it's fine. I just haven't seen anyone eat that much since rot." said blazette. "Who's rot?" asked shrank. "Oh he's the prince of zombies, but he smells like shit." said blazette. "No surprise there." thought shrank with a sweat drop.

"So am I ever goanna meet them?" asked shrank. "Oh um…. see that's were there's a problem." said blazette. "What's the problem?" asked shrank. "Well remember how you told me early that you were a real human and came from earth?" asked blazette. "Yeah why?" asked shrank. "Well there goanna try to eat you then." said blazette with a sweat drop.

"What?! Why?!" yelled shrank in a scared voice. "Well most of the princess and prince are carnivores and will likely try to eat you." said blazette with a nervous smile. "So I'm guessing that's a no then?" asked shrank. "Yup." said blazette. Shrank just sighed and slammed her head on to the table. "So umm… what's it like in your world?" asked blazette.

"Oh it's not that bad but we do have our problems." said shrank. "Like what? Global world war?" asked blazette as she laughed at the stament she made. Shrank just stared at her. Blazette stopped laughing as soon as she saw shranks face. "You're kidding right?" asked blazette. Shrank just nodded her head no. "Oh nocth." said blazette as she face palmed.

"Nocth? Who's nocth?" asked shrank. "Oh right I forgot you're not from our world huh. Well nocth I guess you can say is our creator." said blazette. "Oh I get it now." said shrank. "So yeah, we can't let you meet any other mobs beside me and the blazes." said blazette. "Why can't she meet any other mobs, huh? Blazette." said a mysteries voice.

Both blazette and shrank got up from their seats and their heads looked everywhere to see where the voice was coming from. "Show you're self or else when I do find you I'll burn you to hell!" yelled blazette as she got some fire into her hands. "We are already in hell hothead." said a girl as she landed on the floor. "Hilda?! What do you want?!" asked blazette. This girl named Hilda she looked about 5'6 she had black eyes and black hair. She was wearing a shirt that went down half way her stomach and some rellay short black shorts and also and black skeleton looking hat. "Oh you know just dropping by to say hi." said hilda as she walked toward shrank. "So who's you're new friend hothead? She pretty tall for a blaze." said hilda as she looked at shrank. "She's a friend form another kingdom." said blazette with a stare at hilda. "Oh ah kingdom. Which one?" said hilda with a smirk.

"I come from the hybrid kingdom!" said shrank out of the blue. She quickly closed her mouth as blazette face palmed. "Shrank you idiot." thought Blazette. "Oh the hybrid huh? Then why do you smell like a (long sniff) human." said hilda with her tongue sticking out. "Well that's because uhh…." said shrank. "All right then prove it." said hilda. "How?" asked blazette. "Let me bite her." said hilda.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled blazette. "What? Is blazette scared?" asked hilda. Blazette grinned her teeth. "All right here we go!" yelled hilda. "No wait!" yelled blazette. But it was too late. But when hilda bit into shrank she recoiled in pain. "Ahh! What is she?! An iron golem?!" said hilda who was missing a couple of teeth. "What did you do to her shrank?" asked blazette. "I swear I didn't do anything!" said shrank in a panicked voice. "Ow that hurted! Well I guess she rellay is a hybrid." said hilda. "Told you." said blazette.

"Fine you were right. Well I'll see both of you at the bar later then." said hilda as she jumped out the window. "Bar? Blazette what is she talking about?" asked shrank. "(sigh) I'll tell you later. For right now let's get ready to go to the bar." said blazette. "Okay." said shrank.

Later at the bar when shrank and blazette arrived they already saw some of the other princess and prince there. "Hey there blazette!" said what looked like a red smile girl. "Oh hey there terra." said blazette. "Hey who's your new friend there?" asked terra. Shrank shyness quickly kicked in and she hid behind blazette. "Oh I'm sorry. Hi there I'm terra princess of the manga cubes." said terra. "Sorry terra she's really shy." said blazette. "It's ok I understand." said terra as she walked back to wear she was sitting.

As they walked deeper into the bar they saw a man sitting by himself. "Hey there smelly bastard." blazette said. "Oh shut up bitch." said the man as he drank what looked like blood. He then noticed shrank behind blazette. "Hey bitch. Who's the new girl?" asked the man. "Her name is shrank smelly bastard." said blazette. Shrank just simply waved at him behind blazette. He found this rellay cute.

"Anyways we've got to go come on shrank." said blazette as she grabbed shranks hand and walked away. "Something is familiar with that girl." thought the man as he took another swing from his drink. Then as shrank was walking with blazette she bumped into someone. She heard a big "Thud!" when she hit the ground. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." said shrank as she got back up. She then looked at the girl who looked almost like a robot. "Oh it's okay I know you didn't mean to." she said. "Here let me help you back up." said shrank. "That's not a good-." was the girl about to say till shrank picked her back up with one hand. The girl just looked at shrank. "Oh I'm sorry did I do anything wrong?!" asked shrank as she panicked. "No it's nothing you did wrong, just not so many people can pick me up." said the girl.

"Why is that?' asked shrank. "Well cause you see I'm the princess of iron golems and I weigh over 2,000 pounds." she said. "Wow I rellay did that?" thought shrank as she looked at her hands. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduced myself I'm rosa, princess of the iron golems." rosa said as she held out her hand out. Shrank saw this and she smiled while shaking rosa's hand. "I'm shrank, princess of the hybrids." shrank said. Both rosa and shrank smiled at each other.

"Shrank?! Where are you?!" echoed blazette. "Oh coming! Sorry rosa I have to go but we'll talk more next time." shrank said to rosa and then ran off. "Wow she's rellay nice compared to some of the other princess." thought rosa as she walked away. Shrank ran up to where blazette was and then stopped. "Where were you?" blazette asked. "Oh just making a new friend." said shrank as she walked ahead of blazette. Blazette just shrugged.

As both of the girls sat down at the bar someone came up to shrank. "Hey you! New girl." said the man form early. "Um yes? Can I help you with something?" asked shrank. "Yes you can acuttly. I heard from rosa your pretty strong." said the man. "Oh um… I guess I'm pretty strong." said shrank. "Come with me for a moment then." said the man. "Um okay." said shrank.

As they went outside two zombies grabbed shrank and pinned her against the wall. "Hey what's going on?!" asked shrank. "Shut it human. That's right I know your little secret." said the man. "Wha- what are you going to do with me?" asked shrank in a scared voice. "Humans aren't allowed at the bar, so I'm going to kill you." said the man with an evil smile.

Shrank screamed. "Someone helps me!" yelled shrank. Sunndly people started to come out of the bar to find the man and shrank. "Rot?! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled a green slime girl. "Can't you guys tell?! She's a human!" said rot. "Wait how can you tell?" asked terra. "Because of her blood. Here anja. Anja will be apply to tell us." said rot. A girl with vampire teeth tasted the blood and went wide eyed. "Rot is right! She is a human!" yelled the girl.

"Told you! Now I'm goanna kill her." said rot as he raised his fist. "No! Wait!" yelled blazette as she ran up to shrank. "Blazette what's the meaning of this?" asked terra. "I'm the one who took her to this bar." blazette said. Everyone gasped. "But why though?" asked rosa. "Because she's not just an average human! She has special power's that come from the oblivion wand!" yelled blazette. Everyone gasped again. Rot looked at blazette for a moment and then back at shrank and then snarled. "Whatever the case, we have to do it, no exceptions!" yelled rot as he looked back at shrank to only find her gone.

"Hey where did she go?!" asked terra. "Look!" yelled rosa. Everyone turned around to find shrank caring a mountain. "You want me?! Then come get me!" yelled shrank as she threw the mountain at rot with ease. "Everyone duck for cover!" yelled anja as all of them ducked the mountain that shrank threw.

"All right then I'll take on all of you!" yelled shrank. Blazette and rosa ran to her side. Everyone else got in a battle position. "All right girls let's do this!" yelled blazette as all three of them charged at the other princess and prince.

Hey guys it's me again hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. So for now peace off.


	3. Chapter 3: training

Ello guys it's me again with another chapter. Now I'm goanna show you the status of shranks power.

Here's her power level's right now.

Scale: 1-5000

Stretgh:1,450

speed:450

Stamina:1,294

Elements:220

Endurance:650

Smarts: 950

These statuses are considered superhuman in this story.

Now if that's out of the way let's starting this. I do not own anything I use in this story except shrank. :)

Chapter 3: Training.

As shrank, blazette and Rosa are charging against the other princess's and prince thil they hear a voice. "Stop!" said the voice. Everyone turned their heads to see who said that. "Stop! Everyone that human is not important right now." said a random male creeper as he was gasping for air. "Whoa calm down. Now what happened my subject?" asked a girl in a green suit.

"The (gasping) creeper king (gasping) needs to see you all." said the creeper. The girl looked at the male confused. "Why would my dad need all of us?" she asked. The creeper looked at her for a moment and then at shrank. "Because of her." he said as he pointed toward shrank. Everyone looked at shrank and then back at the creeper. "Okay well go." the girl in the green suit said.

Later everyone was walking toward the creeper kingdom, shrank was behind blazette hiding. Then the girl with the green suit walked up to shrank. Shrank squeaked as she saw her. "Hey no need to worry I'm not goanna hurt you." said the girl. Shrank looked a little behind blazette and said a small "Hi." The girl then sweat dropped. "So… what's your story?" she asked. "It's none of your business." said blazette as she was walking. This gave the girl a tick mark. "No blazette, it's okay." said shrank with a shy smile. Blazette looked at shrank and sighed. "Fine but no more then 10 minutes." said blazette as she walked away.

"So yeah, what's your story?" asked the girl. "Oh umm…. I just ended up here." said shrank. "Oh okay." said the girl. "My name is cupa by the way." said cupa with a smile. "My name is shrank." said shrank. "So that stretgh of yours." said cupa. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go berserk on everyone like that. It just happened." said shrank with a sheepish smile. "Oh no I understand how angry someone can be even if they don't want to." said cupa. "Oh grazie." shrank said. "Grazie? What does that mean?" asked cupa. "It means thank you in Italian." shrank said.

Then a very tall girl came walking toward shrank and cupa. "So you're the one who threw that mountain." she said as she put both of her hands on both of their shoulders. Shrank jumped as she felt the girl touch her shoulder. "Oh hey there andr." said cupa. "Hey there cupa." andr said, she then looked at shrank. "You know your almost as tall as Me." said andr. Andr was 6'1 while shrank was only 5'9. "Oh thank you, I guess?" said shrank. "You know I haven't seen stretgh like that since steve." andr said. Wait steve? Are they acuttly talking about steve form minecraft? "Wait do you mean steve like as in a human like me?" asked shrank. "Yup. Steve was one of the strongest human's around." said andr. "What happened to him?" asked shrank. "Nobody knows. He just dispersed from the face of the planet." said cupa.

"Shrank time is- what are you doing near shrank?!" yelled blazette as she pointed toward andr. "What wrong hot head, can't I make new friends?" asked andr. "Because shrank is my uh… girlfriend." blazette said with a blush. Shrank was shocked by this. "Oh yah? Then prove it." said andr as she pushed shrank toward blazette. Everyone stopped and watched blazette and shrank. Blazette gave shrank an "I'm sorry" face as she kissed shrank. Now shrank never had a kiss before and now that she just had one she was blushing like mad. Some of the princess's just whispered and some just giggled. Andr just smirked as she saw this. After blazette was done kissing shrank she glared at andr. "There! Proof enough?!" said blazette. "That's all I need." said andr as she walked away. Then everyone resumed walking toward the creeper kingdom. Blazette then looked at shrank with a blush. "Hey, sorry about that I just-." said blazette until shrank kissed her this time. Blazette just stood there while she was being kissed. Shrank then let go of blazette as blazette just stood there paralyzed.

"Why did you do that?!" asked blazette with a very big blush. "Because you gave me my first kiss." said shrank with a shy smile. "So? What does that have to do with anything?!" yelled blazette. Shrank just ducked again hiding from blazette yelling. "(sigh) Look I'm sorry for yelling okay… just why did you kiss me again?" asked blazette in a more calm voice. "Well when I was little I always thought about with being with someone who I could trust." said shrank in a low and shy voice. Blazette just looked at shrank. "You trust me?" asked blazette. "Of course I do! Your where the first one who was acuttly nice to me." shrank said with a smile.

Blazette just looked at shrank and then smiled. "Fine I guess we can try." said blazette as she went forward to kiss shrank's head. Shrank blushed as she felt blazette lips on the top of her forehead. Then sunndly that strange glow from when shrank got here started to go around her again and then vanished. Shrank just looked down at her chest and frowned. "Great I'm a guy again!" yelled shrank. Everyone turned to see what shrank meant. "Oh duck me." thought shrank with a sweat drop. All the princess's came rushing toward shrank. "Wait you were acuttly a boy?" asked one of them. "Do you enjoy snowball fights?" asked another one. Then everyone backed away as they saw andr coming toward shrank. "So someone one who is super strong, has powers like we never seen before and is a boy? Oh I'm goanna have fun with you." said andr as she got close to shrank's face.

Blazette shot a fireball between them as she was flaming hot in rage. She then ran in front of shrank. "Look here, He's- I mean she's my soul mate got it?!" yelled blazette as shrank was behind her shivering. "Why do you only get him, huh blazette?" asked andr. The other entire princess's seem to argue. Shrank knew what was going on and had to do something. "Hey! If anyone of you can beat me in a weight lifting contest I'll be your mate." said shrank. "Shrank! What are you doing?!" said blazette in a low voice. "Don't worry I got this." said shrank with a smile.

Blazette was tooken back by this. Shrank seemed a lot more… confidante. "All right who's first?' shrank asked. "Me!" said a girl in a blue squid suit. "What's your name miss?" asked shrank. "It's ink, my future husband." bubble said as she carried 10 blocks of stone. "Not bad, but my turn." said shrank as she carried 30 blocks of stone. Bubble saw this and frowned. "Dang it!" she said as she walked away. Next came the green slime girl. "What's your name ma'am?" asked shrank. "It's gel cutie." gel said as she picked up 5 iron blocks. Shrank then carried 20 iron blocks. "Oh well." said gel as she walked away. This repeated until the last 3. They were andr, rosa and a girl named anja. "All right my turn." said andr as she picked up 220 iron blocks. "Dang she's strong, but I have to carry more." thought shrank as she picked up 100 gold blocks. "Gold is a lot heavier then iron you know." said shrank with a smile. Andr just frowned at these results. "One day you will be mine." she said as she walked away. "Only in your dreams." thought blazette.

Then who was next was anja. "Soon you'll be mine me sweet she said as she picked up 120 gold blocks. "Oh no I don't think so." shrank said as she picked up 145 gold blocks. Anja just simply flew away. Then next up was rosa. "Rosa?! You want to be my wife?!" asked shrank. "Oh no! It's nothing like that. I just wanted to see your full stretgh." rosa said as she picked up an amazing 240 blocks of gold. Everyone one was watching would shrank become the husband/wife of rosa the princess of the iron golems? "No! I have to carry more!" thought shrank. Shrank put all her stretgh in this carry. Shrank had picked up 750 gold blocks. (God damn! That girl strong.) A shrank let go of the heavy, load blazette ran over to hug her. "You did it!" yelled blazette as she bear hugged shrank. "Yes I know now can you let me go? Your crushing me!" said shrank. Blazette had a sweat drop and then let go of shrank. As shrank sat on the floor she looked back up at blazette and smiled. Then the glow came again and she was a girl again. Then rosa had walked up to blazette and shrank. "Wow! Your rellay are that strong shrank. The only person that could carry that much was my dad and steve himself." said rosa.

"Steve was that strong?" asked shrank as she got back up. "Trust me, when he was around nobody tested his strength. Not even the boss's them self's." rosa said. "The only mob that was as strong as Steve was like I said my dad." rosa said. "(Ahem) If this test of stretgh is over, we still have to get to the kingdom." said anja. "Oh right sorry." said shrank as she scratched the back of her head. As shrank got back up from the floor she looked at shrank.

"Hey blazette?" asked shrank. "Hm? What is it?" asked blazette. "Do you think we can take this relationship slow?" asked shrank. Then blazette walked over to where shrank was and gave her a kiss on the head. "Fine we can start slow if you want to." she said. Shrank looked up at blazette and smiled. "Thank you." shrank said.

As they got to the creeper castle everyone was lead to the main room where the king of creepers where. "Hi dad, so why did you call us here?" asked cupa. "**Because of her**." said the creeper king as he looked toward shrank. "Me?" asked shrank. "Well he did point to you didn't he?" asked rot. Shrank sheepishly smiled.

"**Anyways this girl is causing strange portals to open**." said the creeper king. Everyone in the room gave the king a "What?" look. **"(sigh) What I'm trying to say is that this girl is causing trouble in this world**." he said. "How is she causing problems, she hasn't done anything." said blazette. "**Yes I know, but since she has the orb of oblivion she's causing our world to collapse**." said the king.

Every princess and prince looked back at shrank and blazette. Shrank was now panicking and was freighted what was going to happen. "Hold on, how is this her fault though?" asked blazette. "Wait dad, she has the orb of oblivion?" asked cupa. The king simply nodded his head. Then as everyone was about to come to a solution another creeper came running in the room. "Wait! She's not causing the problem!" he said.

"Then who is?" asked terra. "This!" he said as held up a picture. Everyone gasped except shrank. "Um… who is that?" asked shrank. "That shrank is….. mobzilla." cupa said. "But I thought our dad's had killed that awful creature years ago." said rosa. "Well looks like its back for revenge." said blazette. "But what do we do?! Our dad's barley killed it the last time what makes the difference now?" asked cupa. "Her." said the creeper looking toward shrank. "There is a legend saying that enemies of the past will come back and strike at us again, but with this a hero is said to come to our world and lead our army in a fierce war and she is that hero." said the creeper.

Shrank was very shocked by this. "Me a hero? No it can't be." thought shrank. "How is she the hero?" asked rot. "The legend says that this hero will be human and will have to be trained by the princess, prince, heroes and other mobs to be strong enough to destroy mobzilla." said the creeper. "**So my servant what you're saying that our daughters and son plus other things have to train this human to save our world?**" asked the king. "Fore told the legend my king." said the creeper.

Andr turned to shrank and smiled. "Well little human looks like were just goanna have to train you." said andr with a smirk. Everyone else either had slight smiles and some had pissed looks. "Oh no, this is going to be tuff." thought shrank.

Ello there guys it's me again and sorry for the long wait I lost my fuel for a while and then regained it again. And yes I am adding ore spawn to this story and plus a lot of other mods to, but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and so that's all for now so peace.


	4. Chapter 4: power within

Hey guys it's me again with another chapter of the new hero of mob kingdom and finally today your goanna see shranks full powers, consider this a Christmas gift. So if that does out of the way let's start this.

I do not own anything I use in this story except my oc.

Chapter 4: Power within

We see our young heroine sitting outside having deep thoughts about what had just happened a few Mintues ago.

(Flash back)

"What do you mean that she has to train?! She's goanna fight that thing?!" yelled blazette. Everyone in the room was talking to each other about what news they heard. "I'm sorry princess blazeete but the legend says that she's the only one who can kill It." said the creeper. "I can't kill that thing! I can't even kill an ant without feeling bad." said shrank in a panicked voice.

"Blazeete has a point dad, how is shrank goanna kill this thing? She can't kill an ant much less that thing." said cupa. "**Wait I know I said she has to be trained by you guys, but she has to be trained by selected princess or prince**." said the creeper king. Everyone now looked at the creeper king interested. "So then creeper king how do we know who trains her?" asked andr. "**The orb of oblivion will show which four main powers she has and will train with**." said the king.

Shrank looked inside her shirt to see the orb changing all diffent colors. "Human come up here and the orb will glow to show who trains you." said the king. Shrank gulped as she walked up toward the stairs and stood right next to the king. Everyone looked in awe as the glob shined inside shranks shirt. "Questo e cosi imbarazzante." shrank said. The first colored it glowed was yellow then dark green, light blue and finally blue. "**So then it has been decided this human will be trained by blazeete, rot, ink and frosty**." said the king.

"Who's ink and frosty?" thought shrank. "Hi I'm ink." said a girl in a squid suit behind shrank. Shrank jumped as she heard ink's voice behind her. "O-oh hello I'm shrank." said shrank in a quiet voice. "Oh I already know your name in fact you've been the talk around the kingdom's lately." said ink. "Rellay?" asked shrank. "Yup, the only way I acuttly I knew you're name because of a roomer going around." said ink.

"Oh so I'm famous great (sigh)" thought shrank with a sweat drop. "So I'm training you huh?' said a voice behind her. Shrank knew this voice. "Um yes." said shrank. She turned around to see rot right behind her. She was terrified of him because of how strong he was. "Hey look I'm…. sorry for what happened earlier." rot said with a blush while looking away.

Shrank was surprised by this. She thinks he would be disgusted by this except he was sorry? Shrank looked at him for a while and just smiled. "It's okay I know you were only following your guys rules." shrank said with a grin. Rot looked at her surprised and stunned. He didn't except to be forgiven so easily, so then he smiled. "Hey thanks, I didn't rellay want to hurt you, you to pretty to die." rot said. Now it was shranks turn to blush at his comment. "Hey hold up! She's mine smelly bastered." blazeete said as she grabbed shrank.

"Um hi I'm frosty." said a girl with a white sweater and a pumpkin on her head behind blazeete. "Oh hi I'm shrank." shrank said. "Yeah I know I heard about you in my kingdom, a human with outrages power." said frosty. "Oh." said shrank. Sunndly the orb glowed another color, it glowed gray. "Hey what does gray mean?" asked cupa. "I think it stands for iron golems." said the king.

"Then that means-."said shrank. "Hi." said rosa from behind. "So that's why your skin is so hard." said blazeete. shrank gave a sheepish smile. "So it's deiced then, us five will train her." said rot. Everyone else nodded. "So then who will she stay with?" asked ink. Everyone looked at each other and all raised their hands. "Hey! I met her first!" yelled blazeete. "Yes but I can show her true stretgh." said rot. "Yeah so she can be eaten on the way." said rosa. "I can teach her how to hold her breath." said ink. "But she'll drown by the time you guys get to your home." said frosty.

Everyone was arguing and shrank was in sitting on the floor trying to tune it out, but they kept on getting louder and louder. Then she had enough. "Zitto voi idiotic!" yelled shrank. Everyone in the group when silent because of shranks sunned outburst. "Look I'll live by myself ok? You guys can meet me once in a while ok?" asked shrank. "What are you going to do? Build a house by yourself?" asked rot.

That comment sunndly hit shrank right the head. Build a house…. she could because she had the power, it's what everyone had the power to do. Because she was in minecraft, that's were she's been here all along. The first place she was the nether, how could she forget this. She rembeard everything about what she knew about minecraft. Including mods, mobs, biomes, everything. "Yes…. I acuttly will." said shrank.

Then shrank walked right out of the room and to the outside of the castle.

(End of Flash back)

"(Sigh) Che cosa ho fatto?" said shrank. "Hey there, you doing ok?" asked a voice behind her. She jumped and looked back to see who it was. "Oh it's you frosty." said shrank in relief. "Is it ok if I sit next to you?" asked frosty. "It's ok." said shrank. Frosty then sat right next to shrank on the soft grass. "You ok?" asked frosty. "(Sigh) Yeah I'm fine, just cus everyone is arguing and I can't stand arguing." said shrank.

"So how are you going to survive by yourself?" asked frosty. "(Chuckle) Don't worry I'll mange." said shrank. Then her orb started to glow again and she was a dude again. "And there it is." shrank said in a lower voice. "Huh, so the orb does switch your gender once in a while huh?" asked frosty. "Yeah it does." shrank said. "How long does it last?" asked frosty. "I don't know rellay, about 10-30 minutes." said shrank. "Oh, so how about we go back in the castle? everyone stopped arguing." asked frosty. "Hmmm… ok." said shrank as both of them got up from the ground and went back into the castle.

As shrank and frosty walked back into the castle everyone looked at shrank. "What?" asked shrank. "Um shrank I have some bad news." said rot. "What a-are they?" asked shrank in a scared voice. "Well while you were outside the legend also says that you have to defeat every princess and prince in all the kingdoms before facing mobzilla." said rot with a sheepish smile. Shrank whole body just went stiff. It was silent for about 10 minters till blazeete came up to shrank. "Um hello? Anyone in there?" asked blazeete waving her hand in front of shranks face.

"I think she knockout out of fear." said blazeete. "Oh crap." said rot with a face palm.

3 hours later….

"Ow my head, were am I?" thought shrank as she woke up in a bed in a old shed. There was a chest right next to her. She got up from the bed and walked to where the chest was. Inside was a stack of wood, a stack of cobble stone, glowstone, an iron pipe and a book. She picked up the book and read the cover "The basics of surviving" it said. She rolled her eyes and threw the book outside. "Now if I'm correct." said shrank as she crushed a piece of wood and it turned into 4 wood planks. "I knew it." said shrank. (Like a boss!) About 5 hours later she had built a livable house.

She saw that it was getting dark and she didn't have a bed. She saw some sheep but she didn't want to kill them. "(Sigh) I wish I had some shears." said shrank. Sunndly her orb glowed gray again and the iron pipe had transformed into a pair of shears. "Wow, thanks powers!" said shrank as she sheard the sheep to make a bed. She made a bed and placed it near her furnace and laid in it slowly started to go to sleep.

4 hours later…

As shrank was sleeping she heard a break of a window she went down stairs to see what it was. "I wish I still had that iron pipe." shrank said. Her orb glowed again and the shears turn back into the pipe. "Huh, so I guess this think can turn into any object that has to do with iron." thought shrank.

Shrank held the pipe with great force ready to hit something. "Who's there?" asked shrank. "Hi there." said a man with a white hood as he turned on the glowstone lights. "Who are you?" asked shrank as she held the pipe in her hands. "Oh you can call me… jeff!" he said as he ran up to shrank and stabbed her. "Go to sleep." he said.

But he then relished that the knife didn't go into her it acuttly broke on contact. "How about you." said shrank as she grabbed him and threw him through the door. As jeff got back up from the ground shrank ran outside and saw her door. "Probably should have thrown him out the window." thought shrank with a sweat drop.

"I always people who fight back." said jeff as he pulled out two knives. He charged at shrank swinging his knives at her but she blocked his attacks with her pipe. Shrank then hit jeff with her pipe with a hard swing which sended him flying toward a tree. She then ran toward jeff trying to punch him but he dogged the attack but the tree that he was on was sent flying. "Oh another freak." he thought as he sliced shranks arm but it didn't cut her, except it made a sort of metal clashing sound.

Shrank skipped back away from jeff and formed her pipe into an iron sword. "Oh I knew girls always needed a weapon to be strong." jeff said as he walked toward shrank. Shrank froze at this stament. "What did you just say?" said shrank. "You know what I said, girls all ways need weapons to be strong, everyone knows that girls can't acuttly be strong." he said. Shrank just stood straight up with her head. Sunndly the air around jeff and shrank sunndly got cold. "Crap, did it get colder here or is it me?" thought jeff. He then saw the ground around shrank turning into an ice sheet. He try to run from the ice sheet put shrank kicked him between two trees and froze both his hands on the tree's.

She then walked toward him and came close to his ear. "Riposare in pace." she whispered in his ear and stabbed him in his stomach. He coughed up blood and smiled. "(Chuckle) I (cough) strike a nerve (cough) there?" jeff asked. He then saw shrank chuckle. "No, just made me laugh." she said as she pulled out the sword. She then pulled him out of the gap between the trees and threw him in the lake. She had a satisfied smile.

She then had just realized what she did. "Oh god, I didn't mean two." she said quietly as she ran back into her house replaced her door and just sat on her chair quietly crying. Rot was around the time shrank was crying and heard her. He then knocked on her door. "Who is it?" asked shrank. "It's me." said rot. Shrank walked over to her door and opened it for rot and he walked in and sat on the chair next to where shrank was sitting.

"How did you find my house?" asked shrank. "You put an singh outside." he said. "Why were you crying?" asked rot. Shrank just looked at him then hugged him. "I-I killed so-someone." she said with a teary voice. Rot was stunned, he would never guess that shrank would acuttly kill someone. "How?" he asked. "I-I couldn't he-help it the r-rage just got to m-me." she said. Rot just looked at her then smiled. "Hey it's ok, it wasn't your fault." he said calmly. "But I-." she was about to say until rot put his finger on her lip. "It wasn't you're fault, it's the orbs okay?" he said with a smile. Shrank just looked at him and then smiled. "Thanks I needed that." she said as she let go of him.

"Hey what are friends for?" he said. Shrank looked at him confused. "Were friends?" she asked. "Aren't we?" rot said. Shrank smiled again and nodded. "Here let me help you get to bed." rot said. She nodded as rot carried her to bed and tucked her in. "Thanks." shrank said. "No problem." rot said as he left the room and closed the door. As rot was outside shrank thought as she was in bed. "Maybe having help isn't so bad after all." she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Ello guys it's me again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I think I will be accepting oc's maybe. But anyways merry Christmas and if that's all for today so peace off.


	5. Chapter 5: Fire power

Ello guys it's me again with another chapter and I have to say this story is going better then I thought. In these next five chapters shrank is goanna train with her mentors to get stronger. So if that's all let's starting this.

I do not own anything I use in this story except my oc.

Chapter 5: Fire power

We see our young heroine asleep in her bed as she dreams about being back on earth about being with her family again and was never in minecraft. As she slowly wakes up she still sees that she's still in her bed and her house that she made. She slowly gets up from bed and walks down stairs to get breakfast. She then sees blazeete at her table eating some steak.

"Um blazeete, what are you doing in my house?" asked shrank. Blazeete looked up and saw shrank. She swolled the piece of meat in her mouth and waved good morning. "Good morning shrank, I'm here to train you." blazeete said. "Oh ok, but can I eat breakfast first?" asked shrank. Blazeete nodded her head yes and they ate breakfast.

30 minutes later…

"All right let's start training." blazeete said while screeching her arms. "All right how do we start?" asked shrank. "Well first we have to focus on your inner fire energy." blazeete said. "Inner fire energy?" shrank asked with a confused tilt. "Oh right your still new to all this, well inner fire energy is how all blazes control there fire powers at a young age." explained blazeete.

Shrank gave a nod of understanding. "All right then let's start this." blazeete said. "So now let you're in fire out but control It." said blazeete. Shrank gives blazeete a confused tilt again. "(Sigh) Look like this." blazeete said as she puts both of arms toghter and started to make a small little fire ball and she released it on the ground. Shrank watched in awe as she saw blazeete focus her energy.

"Oh okay let me try." said shrank as she tried focus her energy but failed epically and was sent flying back toward her house. "Don't worry no one gets it on their first try." blazeete said as she helped shrank up from the ground. Shrank tried again but with still the same results. "(Sigh) This is goanna take a while." blazeete said.

3 hours later…

"Ugh! I can't get this!" yelled shrank as she collapsed on the floor. "Don't worry you'll get it eveanttly." blazeete said with a sweat drop. "No I can't do this!" said shrank as she just sat up with her head toward her knees. "Hey look, I'm not goanna stand here and watch you complain, I have faith in you so get back up dust it off and try again." said blazeete. Shrank just looked at her and then smiled and hugged her. "Thanks blazeete." said shrank.

"O-okay no need for h-hugs." blazeete said while blushing. Shrank let go of her and tried again. "My inner fire, my inner fire, my inner fire." thought shrank as a small fire ball started to from in her hands. "There we go." thought blazeete with a slight smile. Shrank then released the fire ball in the air and it exploded. "Ok so you've learned how to control it but now you have to learn how to use it for defense." said blazeete with a smile. Shrank just looked at her and then fell toward the ground. "God bucket." said shrank as she lay on the floor.

10 hours later…

"Congratulations you didn't die during the training." said blazeete. "Yeah I only explode about 18 times." said shrank as she got back from the ground from the last explosion. "Well that's all the training you're goanna need today, later." blazeete said as she walked away. "Wait!" yelled shrank. Blazeete stopped and looked at shrank. "What is it?" asked blazeete. "Well I was wondering if you could…. hangoutwithme?" said shrank rellay fast.

Blazeete gave shrank a "What?" look. "What I was saying…. will you hang out with me?" shrank asked with a blush. Blazeete looked at her and then just shrugged. "Ehy why not." she said. "Yes!" thought shrank. "So what do you want to do?" asked blazeete with her arms over her head. "Oh well um." said shrank as she tried to think of something to do. Then shrank had an idea.

"Oh ok let's go and meet some of the other princess." said shrank with a grin. Blazeete gave this idea some thought. "I'm sure that's not the best idea right now." she said. Shrank gave her a confused look. "Why not?" she asked. "Well…" blazeete tried to explain. "Oh come on it'll be fun." shrank said as she grabbed blazeete and started to run toward a kingdom.

2 hours later…

"Where here." said shrank as they made it to one of the castle's. "So blazeete which kingdom is this? Blazeete?" asked shrank as she turned back and saw blazeete as pale as a ghost. "Oh no! Blazeete please don't be dead!" shrank said as she tried to shake blazeete awake. "I-I'm a-awake, s-stop s-shaking m-me!" said blazeete. Shrank saw this and stopped shaking blazeete. "Oh sorry." said shrank with a sheepish smile.

"So which kingdom is this?" asked shrank as she pointed toward a kingdom. "Hm? Oh that's skeletons kingdom." blazeete said. "Oh ok, let's go then." said shrank as she started to walk toward the kingdom. "Shrank wait it's-" but it was already too late. As shrank was at the door 5 skeletons popped out and shot there arrows. Blazeete looked back not wanting to see this.

"Um blazeete, why are these guys shooting me with arrows?" asked shrank. Blazeete looked back and saw that shrank was fine and the arrows were bouncing off her. "I forgot about her iron skin, huh?" thought blazeete with a smile. "What are you?! You can't be a human." said one of the skeletons. "Um… acuttly I am a human." shrank said with a sweat drop. "My skeletons please stop shooting." said a girl who seemed to be dressed in a skeleton outfit.

"Skelly?" said blazeete as she walked over to where skelly was. "Blazeete? Shrank? What are you doing here?" asked skelly. "Oh your name is skelly? Hi I'm shrank, nice to me you." said shrank as she held her hand out. "Oh um… hello I'm skelly." she said as she slowly took shranks hand. "Well anyways shrank acuttly wanted to come and meet you." blazeete said. "Oh well then, I be honored to have you both here, let me show you inside." said skelly as she lead both shrank and blazeete inside.

Later as we see our heroine and the two other princesses having dinner, skelly brings up a question. "So shrank who have you defeated?" skelly asked. Shrank gave her a confused look. "She means who have you defeated in battle?" said blazeete.

"Oh um I uh…" shrank was trying to talk without having a stroke. "Well?" asked skelly. "Well there was this one guy." shrank said with a frown. "Who was this "guy"?" asked blazeete as she drank her peach nectar. "Well he was trying to kill me and I-." shrank didn't get to finish because blazeete had spitted out her drink on skelly's face. "**He what**?!" yelled blazeete in an evil voice. "(Ahem)" coughed skelly as she was dripping in nectar. "Oh sorry." said blazeete with a sweat drop.

"Anyways, what did he try to do?' asked blazeete with a friendly smile. This gave shrank chills down her spine. "Um I said he tried to kill me." said shrank. "Oh ok then." said blazeete as fire started to from in her hands and was burning the table. "No, no, no, no, I said he "Tried" to kill me but I had to…" shrank couldn't finish because she was chocking up. "You what?" asked blazeete with a calm voice. "I-I had to…. I HAD TO Kill HIM!" yelled shrank as she started to cry. Blazeete and skelly were shocked by this.

"Did you say you had to… kill this guy?" asked skelly. "Y-yes and I hate m-myself for it." said shrank as she cried. "Wow she rellay is fragile." thought skelly. "Hey it's all right shrank it was for self-defense." blazeete said in a soothing voice. "No it's not! I-I don't care if it was for self-defense, I hate taking someone or something's life away from them!" said shrank as she went sat on the floor with her head in her knees. "Well um… anyways who was this man?' asked blazeete. "Well when he tried to stab me he said "Go to sleep"." shrank said.

"Go to sleep? Where have I heard that before?" thought blazeete. Sunndly skelly rembeard who shrank was talking about. "Oh my nocth, you killed jeff the killer?!" asked skelly in a shocked voice. "The killer?" asked shrank in a more calm voice. "Yes jeff the killer, he was a human with extremely insane killer who takes down anyone in his path." said blazeete. "Anyone?" said shrank with a confused look. "Yes, even andr had trouble with that little bastard, he's killed many mobs and villagers alike even strong endermen." said skelly. Shrank gulped at this thought.

"But you finally killed him were others couldn't." skelly said. "He was a wanted man, but now that's he dead he can't hurt anyone any more, shrank you're a hero." skelly said with glee. "But I don't feel like one." said shrank in a low voice. Skelly looked at shrank with a small frown but then gave a smile. "Hey like blazeete said, it wasn't you're fault, sometimes we have to do things that we don't like or hate to do." said skelly in a caring voice. Blazeete gave a nod and gave shrank a hug.

Shrank returned the hug with a happy smile. "Thanks guys.' she said as she got back up from the floor. Skelly looked at shrank and blazeete for the bond they shared, she smiled knowing they were both good friends to one other. "Guards! Hurry send this message all around to the other kingdoms and fast." skelly yelled as two guards came rushing in.

"But why my princess?" asked one of the guards. "We got him." said skelly. Both of the guards gasped in shock. "But who did it my princess?' asked the guard. Skelly pointed toward shrank. The guards nodded and went off.

5 hours later…

"So did you enjoy you visit?" asked skelly. "Yeah it was lots of fun being here." said shrank with a smile. "Hey shrank do you think you can help me with something?" asked skelly. Shrank and blazeete looked at each other then at skelly. "What do you need help with?" asked shrank. "Well since you took down jeff you think you can take down other criminals?" asked skelly. "Like a police officer?" asked shrank. "Yeah like those humans." said skelly. Blazeete gave shrank a coinsured look. "I guess but I'll need some help too." shrank said. "Okay who you need?" asked skelly. Shrank thought about this. "Well I'm goanna need blazeete but the others I'll think about later." shrank said.

"Wait why me?" asked blazeete. "Because you're the only one I know who will have my back just in case things go bad." shrank said. Blazeete blushed at this comment. "F-fine I'll do it, but just for you." she said while looking the other way while still blushing. "Thanks blazeete.' shrank said while smiling. "Thank you so much, here's a list of some of the criminals." said skelly as she handed shrank list of people and monsters. "Wow a some of these people look like some of the murders we have back on earth." thought shrank. "Ok well I have to go back to the castle bye guys.' skelly said as she ran toward her castle.

Later at shranks house when blazeete and shrank where at the front door blazeete gave shrank a tap on the shoulder. "Hm? What is it blazeete?" asked shrank. "Well it just that… are you sure you want to stay here?" asked blazeete. Shrank gave her a confused look. "What?" asked shrank. "I said do you want to stay here, in minecraft with all of us, with all these mobs around you, are you sure you want to stay here?" blazeete asked with a serious voice. Shrank just looked at blazeete shocked but after a while she smiled. She put her hand on blazeetes shoulder. "Why wouldn't I? I have all of you guys who have been so nice to me, why would I leave, plus I gotta train up to beat mobzilla don't I?" said shrank with a grin. Blazeete just looked at shrank dumbfounded but the chuckled. "All right I get it, you want to stay here, just don't get yourself killed ok?" said blazeete as she walked away. "Okay I won't! Goodnight!" yelled shrank.

As shrank layed in bed she wonders. "I wonder why blazeete asked me that question. Oh well I'll figure it out later." thought shrank as she slowly went to sleep.

Ello guys it's me again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and do you like that I'm putting all sorts of insane people and monsters In here. Anyways for the next chapter its goanna be a Q&A so leave a question in the comment section below.

so if that's all I will see all of you guys later. peace off.


	6. Chapter 6: Inner stregth

Hey there guys it's me again with another chapter of this wonderful story and I'm here to say I couldn't do the Q&A because people didn't ask enough questions for it but if you guys do I'll make it. Today were Gonne to see shrank and rot training for her stretgh and might get a little lovey dovey but that's how I roll. So if that's out of the way, let's start this.

I do not own anything that I use in this story except my oc's and new weapon.

Chapter 6: Inner stretgh

As we see our young heroine asleep see's twisting and turning I her bed. Shrank is running through the woods hoping she isn't caught by whatever chasing her through this place and trust me she did not want to figure out what was chasing her. "(Pant) (Pant) I wonder if it's gone?" thought shrank as she stopped for some air. Then she heard a noise in the bushes and took out her iron sword. "Whose t-there?" asked shrank as she held up her iron sword. Then something pounced on her and took her to the ground. Then it ripped her apart piece by piece.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed shrank as she woke up from her horribly nightmare. She looked around her room to check she was alone. "Oh it was only a nightmare." she thought as she sat back down on her bed and checked the time, it was 7:00 am. Then she heard a knocking on her door and went down stairs to go answer it. As she opened the door she found that rot was standing right behind it. "Hey there rot what are you doing here?" asked shrank.

"Well shrank I came to train you on your stretgh." said rot as he walked in the house.

"Oh right I forgot you guys are goanna train me on diffent days." said shrank.

"Yup and it's my turn to train you." said rot as he got a piece of meat from shrank's chest. "So you think your ready for my training? "asked rot.

"Well I guess I am." said shrank. with a panicked voice.

"Well you better be then, because my training is like nothing you've seen before." said rot. "Now come on I have something to show you." said rot as he walked outside. As shrank walked out of her house she saw that rot was right next to a huge hulking like zombie.

"(Gasp) R-rot what is t-that?" asked shrank in fear because of this thing huge size.

"This shrank is one of my personal body guards, his name is bob and after some weird magic accident he turned into this." said rot with a smile. "The reason bob is here because he's goanna help you in your training." said rot.

"But it thought you were goanna help in my training?" asked rot with a confused face.

"I am, just because your goanna fight him." said rot.

"Oh o- wait what?!" yelled shrank. "I'm not goanna fight him he's… well you know." said shrank. Rot walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look I got a strong feeling with enough training you can take one anyone." said rot with a charming smile. Shrank blushed at his stament and just nodded. "All right then follow me and were goanna go lift some weights." said rot as he led shrank to what to looks like to be a gym. "Your goanna be testing your stretgh here and going way beyond your limit." said rot.

"Ok so how do we start?" asked shrank.

"Well see this machine." said rot as he pointed toward a huge machine. "This thing is goanna make your lift your max stretgh and more." said rot. "Now just get under this thing and its goanna put some weights on you to see your maximum stretgh." said rot as he pushed a button. Then the machine had let a giant piece of metal hit the ground and went back up.

"Oh no." thought shrank with a sweat drop. She went under the machine and waited for the weights. Rot pushed the button and weights dropped on shrank put she caught them and lifted them easily.

"Okay so you can lift 200 pounds, now let's times that by two." said rot as he turned a few levers. The weights got heavier put nothing shrank couldn't handle. "All right now let's times that by 8." said rot. They got heavier put shrank didn't give any singh that she was goanna give in. "Oh so she's a strong one isn't she." thought rot as he time's the weights by 10.

"Come on rot this isn't even easy compared to when I had to do the weight lifting contest." said shrank.

"So 160,000 pounds isn't enough for you huh? All right how this?" asked rot as he timed the weights by 50. Shrank was not accepting this barley holding up the piece of metal.

"Dang questo e pesante." thought shrank.

"Ok shrank here comes the big push." said rot as he timed the machine by 100. Shrank was now struggling just not to be crushed by this massive weight. Rot saw that she was struggling and pressed a button which lifted the metal back up. Shrank fell to the ground from holding that thing up for so long. Rot walked over to where shrank was and smiled. "So 1,600,000,00 pounds is your limit huh? Well where goanna have to get you stronger." said rot.

Shrank just gave him a blank look and then just stayed on the floor. "Oh come on shrank you can do this." said rot.

Shrank just gave him a blank look then just sighed. "All right let's go." she said as she got back up from the floor. "Let's try this again." thought with a sweat drop.

5 hours later…

"(Gasp) (Gasp) t-that was h-hard." said shrank as she collapsed on the floor.

"Well I think that's enough training for today shrank, you did rellay good today, you carried over 6 billion pounds that's at least ¼ what steve can carry." said rot with a smile. "Come on get up, I'll treat you to lunch." said rot as he helped up shrank from the floor.

"Exactly what can you treat me too?" asked shrank.

"Oh right I forget that you don't eat flesh." said rot with a sheepish smile. Shrank just shanked her head and look outside. "So do you think you're ready to fight bob?" asked rot. Shrank thought about it and nodded yes. "All right let's go met him." said rot as he led shrank to where bob was.

"All right bob you're goanna fight her okay?" asked rot as he pointed toward shrank. Bob gave a simply groan for an okay.

"Wait rot, how am I'm goanna know when to stop fighting?" asked shrank.

"Oh that's easy when either of you are k.o." said rot.

"Oh great." thought shrank.

"Oh and shrank you can only use your hands or powers." said rot.

"What?! I can't use my pipe?" asked shrank.

"Yup, bob is only using his hands so it's fair that you do to." said rot. "So if that's all let's start this." he said. "In 3, 2, 1,… go!" yelled rot. Bob jumped in the air and tried to smash shrank but she dogged and used a piece of dirt to throw at bob. He shrugged it off and charged at shrank with full speed. She jumped out of the way of the charging monster and her or started to glow again.

"Oh great I'm a guy again." thought shrank with a sweat drop. She looked around for something and picked up a tree. Bob found her and charged again but shrank used the tree as a baseball bat and sent bob flying uh couple of feet. She dropped the tree and ran toward bob, grabbed him and started to spin him around in a circle. Once she thought she had enough force she let him go and sent him flying towards a few trees. Bob got back up and yelled, then a bunch of zombie's came out of the ground and toward shrank.

She charged toward the zombies and started to punch each of them back into the ground. Bob came rushing in a punched shrank into the air, he then jumped into the air and then punched shrank back to the ground. Shrank crashed with a small meteor crash site. Shrank got back up again but in pain but could still fight. She then focused her inner fire and started to from a fireball. She then threw it at bob which sent him flying back and crashing into a mountain. Bob tried to get back up again but just ended up falling down again. Shrank was now breathing heavily and collapsed on the ground with a satisfied smile on her face. Rot walked over to where shrank was and gave her a smile. "Well looks like you win then." he said.

2 hours later…

As shrank and rot walked back to her house as bob was returned back to rot's castle, shrank and rot were talking. "And that's way people sometimes go nuts." said shrank.

"Huh so that's why." said rot as both of them were right in front of her door.

"Well I guess I'll be going then." said rot as he was about to leave.

"Wait rot I have something to ask you!" asked shrank. Rot turned around for shrank to give him answer. (And yes shrank did turn back into a girl again.) "Well I was wondering if you could help me?" asked shrank.

"Huh? With what?" asked rot.

"Well you see skelly gave me a list of wanted or wanted dead monsters and criminals. So I was wondering if you could maybe help me tonight?" asked shrank. Rot thought about this and then nodded. "Ok thank you." said shrank as she bowed to rot.

4 hours later…

As rot and shrank were somewhere in a forest biome they were searching for something. "Errgh! Where is this thing?!" asked rot in a pissed of voice.

"They said he was here somewhere." said shrank.

"Who are we even looking for again?" asked rot.

"Someone or something named the "Slenderman?"." shrank said.

"The hell is a Slenderman?" asked rot.

Then right when he said that they both felt a spine-chilling feel right behind them. They both turned around to find a very tall like creature whose face appeared to be a blank. "Um hello sir have your seen a man named Slenderman?" asked shrank but the thing gave no replay. Instead it grew 4 black tentacles and launched them at shrank and rot. They both dogged the tentacles and went running in the forest. "What is that thing?!" asked rot as both of them ran.

"I think that's the thing we were looking for." said shrank.

Then Slenderman appeared right before them and grabbed shrank. "Err, let go of me!" yelled shrank. Then rot punched slendermen right in the face. Slendermen dropped shrank and was sent flying back. Rot ran up to where shrank was and sat beside her.

"Shrank are you okay?!" asked rot in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry I'm fine rot." said shrank, but then rot just hugged her tight.

"Don't scare me like that again." said rot. Shrank was blushing very hard and just nodded her head. Then the slendermen appeared again and ran toward shrank and rot. Rot stood up and just stood still while closing his eyes.

"Rot what are you doing?!" yelled shrank as the slendermen got closer. Then rot opened his eyes and green type of aura formed around his hand and he ran up to the slendermen and punched it right in the stomach.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelled rot as he sent the slendermen flying with his punch. The slendermen landed with a crash in the ground. Rot was gasping for air as shrank just sat on the floor amazed of rot's power. But then the slendermen just stood up again and started at them, shrank got up from the ground and ready herself for another round so did rot. But the slendermen just disappeared without a trace. And so left rot and shrank alone in the forest.

4 hours later…

As rot and shrank arrived at her house they still couldn't believe exactly what they saw today. "Well I guess it's rellay late so… bye." said rot as he walked away.

"Wait rot!" yelled shrank.

"What now-." he was cut off as shrank hugged him and gave him a kiss on the check. "W-what was that for?!" asked rot as he blushed.

Shrank released him from the hug and just smiled. "Because you're the only one who would help me with this hunt, I mean blazeete is helping me to but she's always too busy to help me with this so this is my way of saying thank you." said shrank. "Well bye rot." said shrank as she went back into her house.

Rot just stood there for a few moments and then touched his cheek. "Shrank…" thought rot with a deep blush as he walked back to his kingdom.

As shrank walked into her house and went upstairs set layed on her bed she looked out her window. "Rot and blazeete, looks like I have two special people in my life now." thought shrank with a smile as she slowly feel asleep.

Hey there guys it's me again saying I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will upload as soon as I can, also I am accepting oc's but for the wanted list cause I can't think of enough things to put on their. So here are the things you goanna need.

Name:

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons: (If they have any)

Appearance:

Personality:

Hair:

Eyes:

Committed crime:

So here are the things so yeah, if that's all leave a review I love it when you guys do and if so thanks. If that's all for now peace off.


End file.
